Bump and Grind
by Lady Kaliska
Summary: Sango is fed up with Miroku's pervertedness leading Kagome to discuss modern day women. One thing leads to another and before they know it the girls suddenly find themselves caught up in a game that could be more trouble than it's worth. Humor. Oneshot.


**A/N:** This one shot came to me in one of my more probably not so lucid moments. But it begged to be written. Now as you ladies know, we can chill with our gal friends, and show them things and think nothing of it. But male onlookers would interpret it differently. These are one of these times. Without further ado. A possibly disturbing one-shot. Don't say that I didn't warn you...and yeah there is oocness.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. If I did. I would have not allowed the endless mind numbing flashbacks concerning Kikyo and Inuyasha's past to play for the first ten minutes of all 170ish episodes.

**Rated M: For suggestive scenes.**

**"Bump and Grind"**

Kagome watched Sango pace back and forth with anger flushed cheeks. The miko was startled when the demon slayer let the large boomerang slam to the ground with a dull plunk. The woman's grumblings was a rant that Kagome listened to at least once a week for the past three years.

"So who did he feel up this time?" the miko asked the irate raven haired woman.

"Eh?" Sango stopped and sent a strange look in Kagome's direction.

The miko placed a hand through her bangs, realizing that Sango was off in her own world, "Who did he grope?" She rephrased the question.

"Oh the usual," her shoulders shrugged, the sarcastic bite to her voice blatant, "Anyone wearing a skirt. I almost think he'd flirt with a damn cow if it was wearing one..."

Kagome shook her head, "I don't know why you put up with it Sango honestly," the miko drew up her legs and placed her chin on her knees, "In my time period, a woman wouldn't put up with it. She'd dump him like yesterday's garbage..."

Sango's eyes widened, "Don't you like Miroku Kagome? I mean he's crude but he's a good man..."

The miko hid a smile. It didn't take much before Sango would take up for the lecherous monk. She wagged a finger, "I do. But you know... his behavior isn't fair to you... in my time women are much more open to sexuality and they don't let men push them around so much."

A blush suffused the demon slayer's face at Kagome's blunt words but she was intrigued despite herself, "Oh really. How?"

Kagome's fingers went to her chin as she thought about it, "Well dating for one. A couple will kiss, touch, and all that to see if they like being together. Experiment... even the way we dress. A woman can pretty much dress the way she wants... within reason of course."

Sango eyed Kagome's short skirt and made a face, "I see..."

The miko stood up and glanced down into the other woman's down turned face, "I know it probably sounds ridiculous to you... but think about it. The men even in this time do whatever they want..." she raised a brow at Sango, "Why should you have to be confined to acting a certain way all the time? I'm not saying, to take it as far as Miroku... but maybe loosening up a bit would make you feel better."

The demon slayer leaned back, lifting her chocolate hued eyes to the sky, "You think so?" and turning her head she asked softly, "And how would you suggest I do that?"

A forefinger went to her lower lip as she thought it over. Glancing at her yellow pack, she remembered she had brought her disc player with her and extra sets of clothing, and some make up to show Sango. Eri had lent her a CD, telling her she burned her some music new club music that was supposedly all the rage. The miko wasn't the type of girl that went to a club often, even after she'd turn eighteen, but once in a while one of her friends would talk her into it. She started slowly a devious idea blooming in her head, "Well the boys won't be back for awhile..." the evil sparkle in her eye made Sango nervous.

"Yeah they went to the village to pick up supplies," the demon slayer stuttered.

The miko grabbed the demon slayer's wrist and dragged her along with her yellow backpack into the woods. She pulled out a knee length jean skirt and short-sleeved loose purple top and handed them to the stunned woman, "Put these on..."

"What?" Sango's mouth dropped as she looked at the clothing in her arms.

"You've worn a swimsuit to bathe in more times than I can count. It's not that bad. Like I said the boys are long gone," Kagome chortled playfully.

"Alright... but just for a while," the demon slayer relented slowly.

The miko pulled out a pair of navy blue jeans and a black tank top, so she wouldn't crinkle her school uniform too badly. Her mother was getting tired of buying new ones. Quickly she dressed, taking their discarded clothes, folding them. She put them neatly in the pack and shoved her arm inside digging for a few more items. Before Sango had much time to contemplate the situation, Kagome next pulled out some make up, and started to do the startled older woman's face. She slashed her eyes with purple eye shadow, showed her how to put mascara on, and a bit of peach lip gloss. She did the same and when they were done, she lifted a mirror and showed Sango her reflection.

While Sango gazed into the glass, turning her face this way and that, not able to believe how much just a little color brought out her features. Kagome snatched the head band that the demon slayer used to keep her hair out of her face and brushed out the beautiful swathe of hair. She teased the silky raven hair and Sango glanced at her blinking thrice. When Kagome did the same to her own tresses, the demon slayer started to smile broadly, "This is actually kind of fun..."

Taking the woman by the hand she led her back out to the open grassy knoll by the well. She set down the pack and pulled out the disc player. Flipping the switch, she turned it on. Sango was startled when Kagome lifted a headphone over to her, "I know this is a lot different then anything you ever heard... try and listen to the beat... and get a feel for it..."

Tentatively Sango lifted the ear piece and listened to the pounding rhythm. She frowned at first, but then before she knew it her her hips started to sway to the beat. Kagome noticed this and smiled, taking the ear piece away and set the device on the ground after turning up the volume loud enough so they could hear the music bass line and a smidgen of the rhythm flowing from the headphones.

"Okay, now this is where I need you to not freak out and get embarrassed," Kagome placed her hands on the woman's thin shoulders meeting her eyes frankly.

"Um," Sango eyed the young woman gripping her, "Well..."

"You see... in my time there's these places called dance clubs. They play music like that... the dancing is called 'grinding' and it basically the moves mimic actual sex," Kagome explained her voice low watching as another dull flush painted the demon slayers cheeks.

"Have you uh...?" Sango asked far more bluntly than she normally would have.

"Nah..." the miko shook her head, "But I know... what a couple actually does... Do you?"

"Yes," Sango nodded, her hands clasped together nervously, feeling uncomfortable discussing such a thing so openly.

"Alright so," Kagome released her hold on the other woman, "You ready to try it out?"

"I think so," the demon slayer shrugged.

Turning around, she slowly bent her butt back and bumped against Sango's crotch, "You move like this and then you 'grind' like so... and pretending you're a man for a moment... you'll need to move into me and bump... yeah like that..."

At first they were a jumble of awkward limbs and Kagome urged gently, "Just feel the music. Move with the beat..."

"Alright I'll try," Sango's face was so red, she knew she was doing a great impression of an overripe tomato.

Their sleek limbs began to sway and flow together. Sango forced herself to relax and the moment she loosened up, her movements grew carefree and sensual. She was thrown off guard when Kagome turned around and ordered bluntly, "Now put your knee out... yeah just like that..."

The miko straddled the young woman's knee and slowing gyrating, "Move down and then up slowly... twist a little when you do it too... hold onto my hips..."

Slowly they rotated down and up a couple of times to get a feel for the movement. Kagome asked her friend softly, "So what do you think?"

"It feels," Sango's face scrunched up a moment, "Good. It's sort empowering... this looks ridiculous but it's fun..."

While the girls tried out a few other moves, enjoying messing around while the boys were away, unbeknownst to them it was one of those days that would bring the unexpected. Lord Sesshomaru and Jakken happened to be passing by, cutting through Inuyasha's forest because it was a quicker way of getting home. Inuyasha and Miroku were returning from their trip from the village, and they would soon be grateful that they'd left Shippo behind with his coloring book along with Kirara, since they had to go back for a few more items anyways. Kouga had also decided to visit 'his woman' that afternoon as well. His infamous dust cloud kicking up, blazing a trail north straight for the mutt's group.

Miroku and Inuyasha were chatting amiably walking leisurely up the dirt path. The monk froze in absolute and utter shock when his eyes darted forward in the direction of the well, his eyeballs nearly falling out of his head. His arm shot out barring the hanyou's path. Inuyasha started to growl at the monk but paused when the male in questions face drained pale. Golden orbs slowly moved, following the trail of the monk's line of vision. He almost choked on his own spit when he realized that what he was seeing was not an illusion.

"I don't believe it," Miroku murmured softly, watching the two women rubbing against each other in the most suggestive of ways. He had to look twice. The two girls were dressed in odd clothing. From Kagome's time, he was certain. The way the skirt clung to Sango's ass, and the plum colored top squishing her ample bosom made his heart speed up in ways he'd never realized it could go.

The monk glanced to the side, watching the hanyou hyperventilate beside him. Inuyasha choked out his jaw nearly dragging on the ground, "Do they do this sort of thing every time... we go to town without them?"

That was a good question, Miroku thought to himself as he looked again at the girl's grinding their thighs against each other sensually. His mouth went completely dry, he swallowed as color rose to his cheeks.

Meanwhile at the far edge of the woods, on the opposite side, Sesshomaru was quickly striding through. He hated this damn forest, and he was only going through it because it was convenient to do so. He wasn't a demon who allowed his emotions to rule him and so he hadn't bothered to contemplate the pros and cons of passing through for too long. Tilting his head to the side, his ear twitched slightly when he caught the sound of some strange rhythmic thumping noise. Curious, he moved through the canopy towards the noise. White brows drew together sharply when he realized he didn't quite believe what he was seeing.

Inuyasha's ningen women were behaving rather oddly, he found to his own consternation he couldn't push down the urge to get a closer look. Ignoring Jakken's confused chortling at his master, he glanced at the toad, and realized with dark amusement that the short yokai couldn't see over the bushes. Turning his amber orbs back in the female's direction to get a better look at what the stupid human.... his train of thought veered off rail when he finally drew close enough to see what they were doing clearly. Long legged and silky feminine thighs were grating together, the one called Kagome was rubbing her hips against the cradle over the other woman's crotch. The miko turned and then had the demon slayer by the hips, and she was riding her knee in a slow sensual grind that was making his blood heat up in a most satisfactory way. For the first time ever in his life, Sesshomaru was jealous of Inuyasha. He was even more startled to realize that he wanted to go over and join the two women in that strange human dance of theirs.

"My Lord Sesshomaru... are you alright?" Jakken gripped his staff tightly in webbed hands and waddled closer to get a better look at his master, "There's... blood coming out of your nose."

"Be silent," he ordered his bug-eyed retainer curtly, "Do not disturb this Lord Sesshomaru..."

The toad blinked up at his master but wisely stayed silent wondering absently if the taiyokai was bewitched.

Kouga stopped suddenly when he heard feminine giggles. He instantly recognized one of the laughs as Kagome's. He was about to walk out of the bushes when his cobalt eyes widened at the sight before him. Kagome, his Kagome was doing some odd thing with the demon slayer. He was about to demand to know what they were doing but then the miko suddenly dipped down, leaning forward in his direction. The top of her too tiny shirt dipped open and he got a very quick glimpse at a black lacy bra and smooth rounded fleshy orbs. She was back up though before he could get too good of a look. His ears twitched when he heard a thumping rhythm coming from the ground.

Kagome turned her back to him and he watched, swallowing hard his adam's apple bobbing when Kagome's hips began to move in an intoxicating swirl that caused the heat to pool low in his abdomen. All thoughts of demand left his bemused brain, and not long after that, so did coherent thought.

The miko had realized a while ago they had gained an audience. She whispered softly, "Sango don't stop... you're not going to believe this..."

Chocolate brown eyes lifted and met hers, "We've got an audience don't we?"

"Yup, but..." the mischievous look in Kagome's eyes sent the other woman's curiosity into overdrive, "Not just... Inuyasha and Miroku... but I can sense two very familiar jewel shards of a wolf we both know and... Lord Sesshomaru..."

"You're kidding," Sango's face paled slightly when the other woman's words sunk into her brain, "but..."

"Now's your chance to get back at Miroku," Kagome grinned at the other woman.

"Oh?" Sango asked tilting her head to the side as her hips swiveled, "How?"

"Well... let's take this to a whole other level," Kagome whispered softly, "Just go along with it..."

"Sure. Why not?" the demon slayer had a, 'oh what the hell?' attitude at that moment. If they were caught, they'd might as well make the most of it.

The miko knew that guys really got hot and bothered when two women acted a little too excited for one another. She come across some very interesting magazines that her brother hadn't hid so well beneath his bed one day when her mother made her clean his room. She had been curious, and had flipped through them, regarding the explicit material concluding that it was utterly ridiculous and comical. But she knew that this sort of thing drove many males crazy. She wondered absently if it would affect male demons as well.

Sango almost stumbled back from shock when Kagome pressed her chest against her stomach, and slowly the miko rubbed her breasts up and squished them against the other woman's. The demon slayer's face turned three shades of red when Kagome let out a small little throaty moan. It was low but the yokai and the hanyou in the vicinity heard it clearly, and they all froze like deers caught in an oncoming vehicle's headlights.

"What are you doing? Males... like this sort of thing?" Sango asked in shocked disbelief.

"Yup," Kagome winked at her, "I don't get it either but... it's sort of funny..."

Growing braver Sango flung her head back her black hair fluttering in the afternoon breeze, putting a few feet between her and Kagome, her body slithering up and down in sexy spiral, she slunk and then turning a sultry look in Kagome's direction she slowly licked her lips suggestively.

"Good," Kagome nodded at her friend before returning the look, her eyelashes fluttering as she shut her eyes halfway and gave Sango a dewy eyed 'come hither' glance.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Miroku were watching the girls still in the the throes of disbelief. Inuyasha who had always considered himself the non perverted male of the group was doing his best to hide the growing bulge in his red trousers. He couldn't peel his eyes from Kagome's wet glistening lips, or the silky raven tresses grazing over her shoulders. He was twitching for kami's sake and he realized belatedly that he really didn't care.

The monk was eyeing the two women, but his gaze was stuck on the well shaped curve of Sango's hips and the rolling, undulating movement of her toned backside. He watched as her silky legs entwined with Kagome's and his hand went to his clutch at his chest. It was almost more than even he could take.

Sesshomaru had sent Jakken on ahead a long while back. When he heard the small breathy moan from the miko, he felt his member twitch and harden and he stiffened as he felt his body reacting heavily to the scene before him. He realized that his behavior of watching two human women 'frolic' was below him but he couldn't tear his eyes away from their sensuous movements. His hand curled into a fist drawing blood when both the females let out a husky moan at the same time when their chests touched and rubbed languidly.

Kouga was still shell-shocked and slightly lightheaded from the rush of blood leaving his head to his other lower positioned head. He never would have thought that his Kagome would ever behave in such a manner. If he had known that she'd had this in her, he would have thrown her over his shoulder and dragged her back to his cave a long time ago after telling the overprotective mutt to go to hell.

"Kagome how long are we going to keep doing this?" Sango asked as sweat began to bead on her brow. It was obvious they were both getting tired.

"Yeah it's time to finish this. I think we've tortured them long enough," Kagome smirked at the other woman and added lowly, "Just ready yourself and follow my lead..."

"I understand," Sango smiled widely at her friend.

When the girls suddenly stopped all the males watching froze wondering what the two human women would do next, their brains still on maximum overload. Kagome grabbed her friend's shoulders and she surprised the other woman when she fell back. She brought the startled Sango with her. Kagome landed in the soft grass, and she smiled up at her friend knowing that their faces were blocked by a thick curtain of black tresses.

"Uh now what?" Sango asked her friend.

"Now... put your knee between my legs, and bring your head down like we're kissing. I'll moan," the miko whispered with a purely evil glint in her eye.

The demon slayer eyed her oddly but did as she said, the males watching could only see the women laying against each other in a tangle of sweat slicked limbs and curves. Inuyasha coughed when he saw Kagome's head suddenly fall back, her eyes shut, like she was in pure ecstasy, a throaty and husky moan leaving her slightly parted lips. The hanyou's ears flattened against his skull, "I can't take this anymore. I'm going back to the village..."

Miroku's mouth was hanging completely ajar, but he snapped it shut and wordlessly he followed Inuyasha back to Kaede's hut although he wanted some special alone time.

Kouga had fainted from what he'd just witnessed, his senses on massive overload.

Sesshomaru had decided he'd seen more than enough, his brain slowly began to reassess the mystery that was the human female. But every time he tried to think about it too hard, his mind would drift away, the ningan women's moans still echoing in his ears, and silky sweat glistened limbs would form themselves gliding against firm delectable thighs in his mind's eye. Once more he cursed his apparently very lucky half brother.

When the males were long gone, Kagome told Sango, "They all left..."

The demon slayer backed away, her face flushed with excitement. Her hands went to her cheeks, "Kami... that was exhilarating... I can't believe we did that!"

"Now..." Kagome scooted over and started to whisper into the other woman's ears, "When they come back this is what we do..."

-o-

Miroku and Inuyasha returned a few hours later, when the sun finally began to set in the sky and the moon started to rise. They had both decided to leave Shippo behind, just in case the girls were still behaving oddly. They promised they'd pick him up again in the morning. The fox kit was more than happy to spend the night in Kaede's hut with Kirara, since he'd found a cute village girl around his age that he wanted to share his coloring book with.

When the men arrived, they found the two women in their usual attire and sitting around the campfire drinking tea and chatting amiably as they normally did, they began to mentally question if what they had witnessed earlier that day had been an illusion. When the girls looked up to greet them. Kagome lifted her hand to wave at the male's jovially. Inuyasha eyes immediately went to rest on her jiggling breasts and when he realized what he was doing, he looked away blushing. She asked them both, "Are you two hungry? I was getting ready to make ramen..."

Right ramen. A nice safe subject. The hanyou nodded, "Yes. It sounds good." He winced at how mechanical his words sounded as they left his lips.

Miroku tried to inch over closer to Sango to cop a feel but the demon hunter edged away from him and sat closer to Kagome. When both of the males weren't looking at them Kagome winked at her friend. The demon slayer nodded and smirked back.

The miko bent over to hand Inuyasha a steaming cup of ramen. He took it in a clawed hand gingerly, glad for some semblance of normalcy. Gold eyes widened when he saw Sango's fingers snake out and disappearing up the miko's skirt to caress Kagome's inner thigh. When Kagome let out a strangely girlish giggle and blushed prettily, his hand shut tight his claws crushing the styrofoam. He yelped loudly when the steaming hot liquid splashed all over him out of the now mangled cup. Miroku who hadn't been paying attention looked up concerned when Inuyasha jumped up, then proceeded to hop around wildly while cursing everybody and everything to hell and back.

"What's the mat...?" Miroku stopped midway when Kagome suddenly scooted over to Sango, a small pink tongue darted out touching the demon slayer's smooth cheek. Sango let out a soft breathy sigh. Eyes wide, the cup in his hand started to tilt back and he realized he was spilling lava hot broth onto his lap. He quickly set the cup upright and placed it to the side before standing up. He eyed the two girls curiously somewhat disturbed by their almost unnatural giggles.

Both males' watched in disbelief when Kagome suddenly stood straight up. The miko clasped her hands behind her back and laughed in a disturbingly high pitched sound, "Sango... let's go take a bath..."

Sango dropped her voice to low and sensual octave, "Yes... let's..." and then covering her mouth with her hand she let loose a throaty laugh noticing the heightened color in the mens' faces and the way they started to clutch their shirtfronts with their hands.

Hand in hand, carrying the bag of clothes and containers of shampoo and conditioner they both walked away merrily with a bounce to their step. Once beneath the cover of the woods and out of sight Kagome put a hand to her lips and said loud enough for them to hear, "See what did I tell you Sango? Who says you need a man?"

Shoving a fist into her mouth to stifle her laughter the demon slayer gulped forcing herself to get a grip on her mirth, she announced moaning suggestively, "Oh Kagome... oh please don't touch me there... oh..."

They hid in the bushes to watch Miroku's and Inuyasha's reactions. Their eyes narrowed when both males were staring in stupefied shock at one another.

Kagome covered her lips to smother a giggle when Inuyasha pointed angrily at the monk, "I don't know exactly how... but somehow this is all your fault!"

"What?" Miroku was coming out of his daze, "My fault? What are you talking about? They are the ones that have lost their minds..."

"Your old man pervertedness must be some kinda catchy disease or something," the silver haired male accused the monk.

"Oh," the monk smirked at the hanyou and pointed in the direction of the blooming crotch of his pants, "Are you admitting that you caught this 'disease'?"

"Shut up you bastard," Inuyasha glared at the male, "How was I supposed to know that... when girls do," he started to make odd gestures with his hands, "things... it's..."

Kagome elbowed Sango and mouthed, "_See_?"

Sango's eyes widened and then smirking she surprised Kagome when she suddenly shook a bush and letting out a high pitched squeal, "Oh Kagome you're so bad... do _that again_!"

Both males in question stopped and turned their heads, glazed eyes peering into the dark forest, slack jawed.

The miko choked trying hard not to laugh and shoved the other woman playfully wagging a finger at her for her sudden spurt of naughty behavior. Kagome was starting to believe she'd created a monster.

Miroku sighed and sat down bemoaning the strange turn of events burying his face in his hands, "She'll never look at me again..."

The hanyou went over to the monk and conked him on the head with a closed fist, "Whose fault is that? Maybe if you didn't mess around so much... then you..." he cut off when he heard the rustling of bushes. The girls were having too hard of a time holding back their mirth.

Kagome stiffened, realizing that if she didn't do something that Inuyasha would get suspicious. She moaned loudly, "Sango... that... oh..."

White ears flattened hard against his skull, "I should kill you monk..."

"Well if you'd stop screwing around and tell Kagome how you feel..." Miroku threw back heatedly, his hands fisting angrily.

A bright blush painted both girls' faces at the males blatant announcements of their attractions for the female members of their little party. When they started to wrestle and choke each other, the girls quickly lost interest. While walking to the hot spring Kagome said to Sango, "I told you men were weird..."

"No kidding," the demon slayer hugged her towel tighter to her chest, "They seemed like they enjoyed watching us do those things... but they're getting angry at each other now... I don't get it."

Kagome looped an arm over Sango's shoulder, "Well you see... before they felt 'safe' with our positions in the group because we always behaved the way they expected us to. Now... we've taken that away and they aren't certain where they stand with us anymore... it's the what you want but you can't have syndrome. It drives them crazy..."

Unbeknownst to the girls, a very curious dog demon lord was watching the two of them from a secluded spot overlooking the two unaware females heading to the hot spring. He had decided to come back and observe the women further, wondering if what he'd witnessed was merely a one time phenomenon.

"Oh I get it," Sango said as they quickly changed into their bathing suits beneath the cover of the trees and then proceeded to slink into the hot spring.

Relaxing with happy sighs, it wasn't but ten minutes and Kagome glanced at her friend, "The boys... are here..."

"Oh already," Sango breathed, the water bubbling beneath a let out breath, "So what should we do?"

"Normally we'd kick their ass," the miko said in a soft whisper, "And now they expect us to be all over each other..."

"So it would seem," Sango agreed softly resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"So let's turn the tables on them one more time," Kagome leaned to the side and started whispering ignoring the way the Sango's eyes went wide with shock at what she was hearing.

The boys watching in the safety of the trees were spying on the women curiously. They stiffened when both girls got up out of the steaming pool, droplets of water dripping down their sinewy legs.

"Inuyasha, Miroku," Kagome crooked a finger, "We know you're in there..."

The two men came slinking out, ready for the beating that usually followed. Inuyasha was quick to blame it on the monk anyhow jabbing a clawed thumb in his direction, "It was his idea."

Glancing at each other a moment, the girls turned their heads and pouted at them going all dewy eyed. Kagome slithered up to the hanyou and linked her arms around his neck, her voice a husky purr, "If you wanted to join us... you should have just said so..." the miko pasted herself to his side, wetting his red haori with a sensual movement similar to what he'd witnessed earlier that day, he stiffened beneath her hold and looked down into her limpid face stunned.

Concealed in his hiding spot, Sesshomaru watched this display feeling irritated that his worthless half-brother was receiving attention that he'd decided earlier that day that he'd wanted for himself. He shifted uncomfortably, when he got a good look at the womens' slick tight suits that left little the imagination. Their enticing curves and skin glistening beneath the moonlight made his lips stretch into a hungry smile that might have scared the girls had they witnessed it.

Sango sashayed up to Miroku who was staring at the spectacle in disbelief, she linked her arm through his and fluttered her eyes up at him, "Miroku-kun..." she simpered, "if you were lonely..." she put a coy finger to her lip and suckled on it a moment. He blinked down at Sango like he'd never seen her before in his life. Her hip bumped up against his, mimicking a slow, sensuous grind against his now wet purple and navy robes. He stood stock still when Sango traced a finger in suggestive circles slowly up the monk's staff that he gripped in a now white knuckled hand. He half choked and half coughed as color bloomed up his neck into his face.

"Well ladies... we're sorry to have bothered you. We'll take our leave and let you enjoy your bath in peace," the monk grabbed the sleeve of a very confused and stunned hanyou dragging him away whose gold eyes were glazed over in disbelieving shock.

Once they were gone, Kagome watched in amusement as Sango put her hands on her hips and turned a look in her direction, "You know... I honestly thought Mr. Pervert would react differently then that... Who would have thought he'd turn tail and run?" The demon slayer shrugged and then slipped back into the hot spring, the miko doing the same, "the coward."

The girls threw back their heads and laughed at the boys expense. Kagome raised her hand and Sango slapped hers against it in an amused wet skinned high five. Another thing Kagome had taught her once during their travels on a rainy day.

The girls were so enraptured with their little 'victory' that it took several moments for the girls to realize they were ensconced beneath a long, large, looming shadow. In slow motion they turned around their jaws dropping open when they found themselves under the glittering scrutiny of a person they'd least expected to see. Molten amber eyes assessed the two females and Lord Sesshomaru shocked them both when he said, "Now that you're done playing games with the little boys..."

Sango and Kagome both backed away to the far edge of the spring as he strode forward and began to disrobe. In the blink of an eye, a very horny dog demon lord got into the hot springs with them. He lifted his hand and crooked a clawed finger at them to come to him, the water splashing loudly when he patted his muscled lap. The girls exchanged a look and then after a moment they both smiled at one another mischievously. Sesshomaru suddenly found himself under two sets of smoldering eyes and two very bold women as they glided over to him like a pair of devious, sexy water nymphs. It took less than five minutes for the women to have him clawing his way out of the water to get the hell away from the too hot to handle partners in crime.

When Sesshomaru was long gone Kagome sighed, "Well... at least now we can finish our bath in peace... who would have thought...?"

"Do you think this tactic would work on Naraku?" Sango asked thoughtfully as she leaned her head back and gazed at the moon.

Kagome laughed at the half-serious query, "Maybe we've been going about this Shikon Jewel thing the wrong way all this time..."

"Maybe..." Sango replied softly.

Meanwhile, Kouga was back in his cave still trying to recover from the shock he'd received that very afternoon, a cloth laying against his burning forehead. He was half conscious as chibi Sangos and Kagomes danced like sugar plums in his head.

**-Fin-**


End file.
